


A Different Kind of Toy Story (A BHB One-Shot)

by GottaSaveBucky (Cosmic_Entity_1of4)



Series: Brooklyn Heights Books [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys In Love, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Romantic Fluff, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, They're So Sweet I Could Die, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Steve Rogers, i love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Entity_1of4/pseuds/GottaSaveBucky
Summary: “What’s up, Stevie?” Bucky asked quietly, a little flutter of worry moving through his chest. “You seem nervous.”He huffed a laugh. “I am. I don’t know why I am, but I am.” He finally set the book aside entirely, putting it on the nightstand. “I wanted to talk—to ask you—do, um, do you remember the first time we were together?” he asked, now fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt.Bucky put his book away also, and turned onto his side to face the big blond. “Of course, I do,” he said softly, smiling.“When we were…getting started,” Steve said, turning his head in Bucky’s direction but not meeting his eyes, “I asked you how long it had been since you’d…done anything.”“I remember,” Bucky said with a grin, feeling relieved as he could see where this conversation was heading. Steve’s cheeks were definitely getting redder.“Well, you said it had been a long time, but that you had—that you had used a, uh, a toy.”---A normal Wednesday evening at home, and Steve has been feeling curious.Lucky for him, Bucky has all the answers he needs.





	A Different Kind of Toy Story (A BHB One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm in the middle of writing a Bucky/OFC story, but I wanted to drop another installment of the BHB Series in here--just so, y'know, you wouldn't think I'd forgotten about them. ;)

 

“So, Buck…” Steve started to say, before trailing off.

 

It was Wednesday night, and they were lying in bed, winding down after Bucky got off work. They were both reading, though Bucky had noticed that Steve hadn’t been turning many pages lately and had seemed a little fidgety.

 

“Hmm?” the brunet hummed, turning his head to look at his boyfriend, his eyebrows arched questioningly.

 

“I was thinking,” he said, and at this point he gave up even pretending that he was trying to read. He shut the book and started turning it over in his hands, running his fingers down the spine, fanning the pages. “Well, actually, I was wondering about something.”

 

At this point, Bucky shut his own book and set it on his t-shirt-covered chest, his hands folded over it, and looked directly at Steve, studying him. His cheeks were a little flushed, he was chewing his bottom lip, and he couldn’t keep his hands still. “What’s up, Stevie?” Bucky asked quietly, a little flutter of worry moving through his chest. “You seem nervous.”

 

He huffed a laugh. “I am. I don’t know why I am, but I am.” He finally set the book aside entirely, putting it on the nightstand. “I wanted to talk—to ask you—do, um, do you remember the first time we were together?” he asked, now fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt.

 

Bucky put his book away also, and turned onto his side to face the big blond. “Of course, I do,” he said softly, smiling.

 

“When we were…getting started,” Steve said, turning his head in Bucky’s direction but not meeting his eyes, “I asked you how long it had been since you’d… _done_ anything.”

 

“I remember,” Bucky said with a grin, feeling relieved as he could see where this conversation was heading. Steve’s cheeks were definitely getting redder.

 

“Well, you said it had been a long time, but that you had—that you had used a, uh, a toy.” Steve glanced at Bucky’s eyes briefly, and then dropped his gaze again.

 

“ _Yeah?_ ” Bucky said, dragging out the word and dropping the pitch and volume of his voice so that it sounded rough and sexy.

 

Steve closed his eyes for a moment, smiling, then took a deep breath. “Do you like using toys?” he asked as he exhaled.

 

Bucky thought about it for a few seconds. “Toys can be fun,” he said, reaching over and weaving his fingers through Steve’s. “I prefer your equipment, truth be told,” he said, chuckling as Steve grinned widely, “but I’m always game to play around if you want to try something.”

 

“What have you used, if you don’t mind me asking?” Steve queried. He started playing with Bucky’s fingers, lightly stroking one at a time, wiggling them gently.

 

“I don’t mind at all, Stevie, you can always ask me anything,” Bucky replied.

 

Bucky was feeling a lot more confident these days, both in his relationship with Steve, and with himself. He’d been in therapy for several months now, and he was getting better at voicing his desires and trusting his own feelings—and trusting Steve’s feelings for him. He finally, truly understood that he wasn’t a bad person for liking certain things or for being curious, and Steve had never been less than supportive (or downright enthusiastic) when Bucky wanted to explore something new.

 

“I have a dildo—just a small one, about six inches long, an inch wide—and also a prostate massager,” Bucky said easily.

 

He saw a flash of something in Steve’s eyes, something that looked like interest, or…titillation, maybe?

 

“The…prostate massager, it’s a vibrator?” Steve asked, his pupils dilating slightly.

 

“Mm-hmm,” Bucky hummed, smiling and nodding.

 

“And you like it?”

 

“Yes, very much,” the brunet said. “It has a nice curve to it, and while it does rest against my prostate, it doesn’t press too much unless I want it to. The variable speed is really nice, too.” Seeing the definite interest in Steve’s eyes, he asked, “Have you ever tried one?”

 

Steve shook his head. “I tried a regular, straight vibrator once, a long time ago, but it was just…really jarring. Didn’t feel very good.”

 

“Do you have a sensitive prostate? Is that why you prefer topping?” Bucky asked.

 

Honestly, it hadn’t really mattered to Bucky why Steve seemed to have a very definite and decided preference. Even though Bucky was technically vers, he did like bottoming more, and was very happy and satisfied doing so for Steve. The big blond was gentle and tender when Bucky needed him to be, and he could—and would, happily—pound Bucky through the mattress when he wanted something harder. As far as he was concerned, sex with Steve was the gift that kept on giving every damn time.

 

“Kind of? I guess?” Steve shrugged. “I’m just—I’m wondering, I suppose, if there’s much of a difference in how an actual prostate massager feels. You know, as opposed to a regular vibrator.”

 

“Oh, there’s a difference, Stevie,” Bucky nodded emphatically. When Steve arched his brows in surprise, Bucky said, “ _Huge_ difference. Seriously.” Suddenly he sat up and threw back the covers. “Wait here.”

 

He got out of bed and strode across the room, Steve watching the sway of his gorgeous boy’s slender hips in his bright pink, booty-cut, boy-short panties with a smile on his face. He went into the closet, and Steve heard the sound of boxes being shuffled around. “A-ha!” Bucky said a minute or so later, walking back out with a black shoebox-sized container and a smile on his face. “Found it!” he sang as he climbed back onto the bed and set the box down between him and Steve, who sat up and leaned back against the headboard.

 

He flipped the lid open, and Steve peered curiously inside. There was an open box of small condoms, a half-empty bottle of lube, and a black t-shirt, which Bucky took out of the box and unrolled; wrapped up inside the t-shirt was a somewhat short, flesh-colored dildo with a flared end and a black, odd-looking, bumpy device that was curved somewhere between an L and a C shape and had a dial on the end.

 

“Check it out,” Bucky said, handing the black toy to Steve. “A regular vibrator can’t get the angle that these can, and this—“ he ran his fingers over a series of bumps at the end by the dial, “stimulates the prostate on the outside at the same time.”

 

Steve took it gingerly and looked at it, turning it this way and that. The material was smooth to the touch, but not hard; the bumpy protrusions could be pushed down a little, but not very much, and it was slightly more flexible than Steve had thought at first glance. “Silicone?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, nodding. “I know it’s non-porous, but I put condoms on them anyway,” he said, indicating the box of prophylactics. He picked up the box and checked the expiration date. “It’s easier to clean that way, more hygienic, and, if there ever happened to come a time that I wanted to _share_ it with someone,” he grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, “it’s much safer.”

 

“Smart boy,” Steve smiled. When Bucky smirked at him in return, he asked, “Which one do you prefer?”

 

“Well,” Bucky shrugged, putting the box of condoms down, “it really depends on what I’m looking for at the time. The dildo is easy to use if I just want to jack it but still feel like having something in my ass, and the massager is good if I have a lot of time and can relax into it, go nice and slow.”

 

Steve was watching Bucky as he spoke, and he could see the color starting to rise in his cheeks. He hummed appreciatively, smiling at his little boy.

 

Bucky met his eyes briefly, and then ducked his head bashfully. “What?” he asked, huffing a laugh.

 

“Just thinkin’ about you, layin’ back against some pillows, touchin’ yourself slow and easy,” Steve purred, his voice dropping low. “Bet you look real pretty.”

 

“Daddy,” Bucky chided playfully, hiding his eyes behind the curtain of his long, chestnut brown hair, “you’re makin’ me feel shy.”

 

“Aww, no, baby, no,” Steve cooed, leaning over to nuzzle into the crook of Bucky’s neck. “You don’t ever have to be shy with me, sweetheart.” He traced gently along Bucky’s forearm with the massager and whispered in his ear. “Can’t imagine anythin’ more beautiful than you, puttin’ on a little show for your Daddy.”

 

Bucky’s stomach clenched hard. “Fuck,” he gasped, shivering as tingles erupted over his body in a wave. “God _damn_ , Stevie,” he sighed, tipping his head to the side, giving the blond room to nibble on his throat, “you know what your voice does to me.”

 

“Yeah, I do,” he smiled, dragging his teeth along the long muscle that stretched down the side of Bucky’s neck, his soft lips and slightly scratchy whiskers creating sweet secondary sensations. “And now that I’ve pictured it in my head, I just don’t think I can rest until I watch you get yourself off with this,” he murmured, stroking the soft skin of Bucky’s inner thigh with the massager.

 

Bucky slowly lifted his gaze, peeking through his thick lashes and strands of his silky hair, meeting Steve’s baby blue eyes with his own dilated, stormy greys, and he exhaled shakily. “You wanna see, Daddy?” he asked, biting his lush, red bottom lip and pitching his voice higher, feeling his heart rate pick up as Steve’s eyes became laser-focused on his. “Wanna see me touch myself? Make myself come for you?”

 

The low, answering growl that came from Steve’s chest caused Bucky’s breath to catch in his throat. “So much, pretty baby.”

 

***

 

Steve retrieved some double-A batteries from the closet while Bucky washed the massager and grabbed a bath towel, spreading it over the sheets in front of the piled-up pillows. When Steve handed Bucky the batteries, he saw the towel and looked at Bucky with an arched brow. “Things tend to get…messy…when I use this,” Bucky said, blushing. He twisted off the end of the massager, inserted the batteries, and then put the end back on. He turned the dial slowly, and the device hummed to life. He turned it off again and set it on the towel.

 

“Can’t wait to see you,” Steve rumbled, clad only in his t-shirt and dark blue boxer briefs, crowding up against Bucky’s back and wrapping his arms around his waist. He pressed his hips forward, grinding himself lightly against Bucky’s ass. “My gorgeous boy,” he whispered, kissing the soft skin under Bucky’s ear, “you’re so good to me.”

 

“Anything for you, Daddy,” he replied, tipping his head back and to the side, seeking Steve’s lips with his own.

 

Steve kissed him softly, sweetly, and totally at odds with the ways his hands were gripping Bucky’s hips, pulling him back firmly against his pelvis. “You’re okay with this? Comfortable, I mean?” Steve asked, his brow furrowed slightly. “I don’t want you to do this just to make me happy.”

 

“Oh, don’t you worry about that, big guy,” Bucky smiled, turning in Steve’s arms and snaking his arms up around the big blond’s neck. “I might be a little self-conscious for a minute or two,” he whispered huskily, “but the thought of you watching me makes me so fucking hot.”

 

Steve pulled him tightly to his chest. “Will I ever stop being surprised by how perfect and amazing you are?” he asked quietly, leaning down to kiss Bucky’s plush, gorgeous lips.

 

Bucky smiled into the kiss. “I hope not,” he said, stepping back. “Now,” he continued, climbing up onto the bed and pointing to where the covers had been pushed down to the footboard, “you need to go sit down over there.”

 

“Whatever you say, baby,” he grinned, sprawling across the end of the bed, laying on his side and propping his head up on his hand.

 

Smiling back at him, Bucky picked up the black box, took out a condom and the bottle of lube and set them on the towel next to the massager, putting the box on the nightstand when he was done. He then stripped off his t-shirt, leaving him in only his pink panties. He tossed the shirt at Steve’s face; the older man caught it in his left hand before it hit him, though, and used it as a pillow, rubbing his cheek against it and sighing happily.

 

“Weirdo,” Bucky giggled.

 

“What? It’s soft and warm, and it smells like you,” Steve defended himself, laughing as he cuddled the piece of clothing close to his face.

 

Bucky shook his head, already starting to blush. “You are such a sap,” he whispered, unable to stop smiling. He fidgeted around a little, getting comfortable against the stack of pillows behind him. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, he tried to relax into the soft bedding. “Okay,” he said to himself, closing his eyes and trying to calm down.

 

He was a little more jittery than he’d thought he would be, honestly; he’d never done anything like this before, after all. He hadn’t been lying when he said the thought of Steve watching him made him really hot, because it absolutely did. It was just one of those things that had always been so private, when he allowed himself to completely relax, let go, and just _feel;_ he would be at his most vulnerable—and the thought of putting it on display, even if it was only for Steve, made him a little anxious.

 

“It’s okay to change your mind, sweetheart,” Steve said softly a few moments later, as if reading his mind, and Bucky’s eyes opened to see the big man looking at him with understanding.

 

Bucky bit his lip; he was nervous, he could admit it. “Can I have some kisses, Daddy?” he asked quietly.

 

“As many as you want, baby doll,” Steve replied with an easy and loving smile, sitting up and crawling across the bed toward his little boy. He hovered above him, nuzzling him gently and placing tiny kisses on his cheeks. “I love you, baby,” he whispered against Bucky’s lips, feeling the little brunet smile in response.

 

“Love you, too, Daddy,” he murmured, calming. When Steve began to pull back, Bucky put a hand on his arm. “Stay?” he asked.

 

“Of course,” he replied. He started to kiss along Bucky’s jaw, moving back toward the sensitive skin under his ear. “Do you want me to talk to you?”

 

“If I did, what would you say?” Bucky asked, smiling, as he turned his head slightly, exposing the side of his throat. Steve nibbled at his earlobe, listening to the brunet’s quick inhalation.

 

“I would tell you how beautiful and how sexy you are, and how your smile will always make my heart race. That you have the most gorgeous eyes I’ve ever seen, and that your lips can make me forget my own name,” he said, intentionally dropping the pitch and timbre of his voice, knowing how it made his baby shiver.

 

Steve heard the shakiness of Bucky’s breathing and saw how he was reflexively pressing his hips down and back and squeezing his thighs together, his fingers curled into the bedding. Balancing on one arm, Steve untangled Bucky’s right fist from the sheets and gently placed his hand high up on his own thigh. “Just relax, sweetheart,” he purred. “It’s just you and me, little love. No reason to be nervous.”

 

Bucky released his hold on the bed sheets with his left hand and placed it on his other thigh of his own volition. “There you go, baby,” Steve murmured, back to hovering over Bucky’s nearly prone body. “Such a good boy for me.”

 

He heard Bucky’s breath catch, and leaned down to run his nose along the column of his throat. “You love being good for your Daddy, don’t you, sweetheart?” he asked, grinning when Bucky nodded emphatically.

 

“Yes, Daddy,” he exhaled shakily. “Wanna be your good boy.”

 

“I couldn’t even concentrate on my book tonight, d’you know why?” Steve asked. When Bucky shook his head, he said, “All I could think about was you. Thinkin’ about you touchin’ yourself, workin’ a toy in and out of your tight little hole, makin’ yourself feel so good.” Bucky whimpered softly, pressing the heels of his hands down into his thighs, his back arching. His panties, which were soft and stretchy, began to tent noticeably.

 

“So beautiful,” Steve said, ducking down to nip at Bucky’s collarbone. “I’m so lucky to have such a sensitive, responsive little boy.” He watched as Bucky’s dick, encased in bright pink fabric, twitched under his gaze. “I think your pretty cock needs some attention,” he rumbled.

 

Bucky’s hand immediately moved to his crotch, intent on pressing down on his erection. “Gently, baby,” Steve said, slowing him. He kissed Bucky’s chest, right over his heart, and pulled away slowly. “Nice and easy, honey. We have lots of time.”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky sighed, relaxing his hand. He began trailing his fingertips over his shaft, smiling at the tingles that coursed through him.

 

For the next few minutes, he touched himself softly and slowly, just running his fingers lightly over his skin. He pinched his nipples, briefly, and he moaned as his head fell back. His hips started to swivel, rhythmically, and his legs fell open.

 

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous,” Steve rasped, returning to his spot at the foot of the bed.

 

Bucky slid his fingers into the waist of his briefs and pushed them down. His cock sprang free, curling up against his stomach, as he kicked the clothing to the floor. Palming his shaft with his right hand, he reached for the lube with his left. Quickly squirting some of the clear liquid onto his palm, he started stroking himself slowly, occasionally swiping his thumb over the head and spreading the moisture that was beginning to bead at the slit.

 

After a couple of minutes, his hips started to roll. He reached for the lube again, applying it to his fingertips, and then he reached under, past his balls, to his tightly puckered hole, spread the slick substance over his skin, and started to finger himself.

 

“Oh, Jesus,” he gasped, his eyes sliding shut. He brought his knees up and spread his legs, easing his access. He prepped himself as quickly as possible, first with one finger and then two, forcing his eyes open just enough to see Steve, only a couple of feet away, red-faced and staring intently.

 

“This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Steve growled, his pupils blown completely black with desire. “You’re so fucking incredible.”

 

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned, shuddering in response as all shyness flew out the window. He picked up the condom and tore the foil pack open with his teeth, taking it out and then picking up the massager. Once the condom was unrolled over the device and slicked up with lube, Bucky began inserting it, slowly and carefully, under Steve’s hot and watchful gaze. As it slid into place, nudging against his prostate, he gasped sharply, panting as he settled into a more comfortable position. He pushed the lower end of the device toward his body, tilting the upper end away from his sensitive gland until he was ready for more direct contact.

 

Once he had calmed down slightly, he huffed a laugh, looking at Steve through half-lidded eyes. “You okay there, Stevie?” he breathily asked the big man, who had taken off his shirt and was palming his own cock, pressing down on it with the heel of his hand.

 

“You are so goddamn sexy, sweetheart,” he uttered roughly, his lips curling up at the corners. “I’m so hard just from watching you. Gettin’ all wet, too.” He pulled his hand away from his crotch, and Bucky saw the dark spot of moisture that was forming on his dark blue boxer briefs.

 

“Just you wait, Daddy,” he chuckled huskily. “You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.” With his knees still pulled up and his legs splayed lewdly open, he reached down and turned the dial on the device until a low hum started. “ _Unh!_ ” he exhaled, his stomach muscles contracting immediately and intensely. “Oh, oh fuck,” he panted, his fists clenching on his thighs.

 

He slowed his breathing, trying to draw it out, and leaned back against the pillows. His hips twitched and his back arched sporadically, little gasps and whimpers escaping as the gentle vibrations stimulated the bundle of nerve endings. His cock stood straight up, as hard as steel, and he stroked it lightly, finding it soaking wet.

 

“Fuckin’ hell, baby,” Steve whispered, almost in awe, “you’re drippin’, practically gushin’.”

 

Bucky pressed his hips back and chuckled as he moaned. “Told ya, this gets messy.” He spread the moisture over the head of his cock, even as more clear fluid pumped out. He leaned back, legs open, running his hands over his thighs and stomach, sometimes pinching his nipples or tugging at his balls and then trailing his fingers lightly over his shaft, squirming a bit, trying to give Steve a good show—and if the sounds coming from his boyfriend were any indication, he was succeeding.

 

After another couple of minutes, he wiped his fingers on the towel and reached down to increase the vibration. The humming sound got just a touch louder, and Bucky’s head flew back. “ _Ah!_ ” he cried out, panting heavily.

 

“Are you okay, baby boy?” Steve asked, sounding completely wrecked.

 

“Oh, _fuck_ , Daddy,” Bucky moaned, breathing hard, his legs falling open wide as his hips gyrated. Fluid was running continuously from the slit of his cock, dripping all over his abdomen, thighs, balls, and the towel as his dick swayed with his movements. “Feels so good,” he whined, his hands opening and closing convulsively, clenching and unclenching around the muscles of his thighs.

 

He opened his eyes and saw the big blond, his briefs discarded, stroking his own stiff, swollen, lubed-up shaft as he watched Bucky getting off. The look of blistering heat in Steve’s eyes just about did Bucky in. “Fuck, I’m getting close,” the brunet gasped, arching his back and grinding his hips down. He reached up and pinched his nipples, shouting out in pleasure.

 

“Gonna come for me, sweetheart?” Steve gritted out, his hand moving faster over his hard cock. “Daddy wants to see you come, baby boy. Go on, pretty baby, come for Daddy.”

 

“Yeah, Daddy, yeah, coming for you, I’m coming, I’m coming, oh, oh, _oh, god,_ _fuck!_ ” Bucky cried, his toes curling in hard as all of his muscles clenched and he erupted, untouched. Ropes of pearly white fluid shot across his stomach, his chest, the towel—and it didn’t stop. For nearly ten seconds, jet after jet spurted from his cock as he sobbed and moaned, until finally only a dribble spilled from his slit and slid down the side of his shaft. Bucky gripped the base of his cock in one hand, reached down and turned off the device with the other, then fell back against the pillows, squeezing his dick from the root to the tip to get the last few drops out, breathing hard and totally exhausted.

 

“Fuckin’ hell,” Steve groaned loudly, and Bucky managed to crack his eyes open enough to see the older man leaning over the end of the towel, nearing his own climax.

 

“Come on me, Daddy,” Bucky whispered hoarsely, loose and relaxed and completely loopy on endorphins. He smiled dopily up at his boyfriend. “Make a fuckin’ mess on me.”

 

“ _Jesus,_ ” Steve growled, quickly crawling between Bucky’s spread legs and kneeling over the smaller man, his hand braced on the headboard. A few hard strokes later, and he was shouting, his eyes scrunched shut as he added to the stripes that covered Bucky’s torso. “Oh, fuck, baby,” he groaned, coming down from his high, “that was amazing.” He leaned down to kiss the younger man’s red, bite-swollen lips. “You are so fuckin’ beautiful. I love you so much.”

 

Bucky laughed tiredly as he lay sprawled against the pillows. “I love you, too, Stevie,” he grinned. He reached down and carefully slid the device out, dropping it on the towel. “Fuck, that was intense,” he exhaled, his right arm flopping back down beside him.

 

Steve lay down next to him, pressed up against his left side, and wove the fingers of their left hands together, bringing Bucky’s hand up to his lips to kiss. “That was one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen. Thank you, sweetheart.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Bucky said, rolling his head in Steve’s direction to nuzzle against him with a smile. “That was hot.”

 

“Yeah, it was,” Steve chuckled.

 

“So what do ya think?” the younger man asked, grinning. “Want to give it a try?”

 

The big blond thought about it for several seconds before answering. “Maybe,” he said, smirking, “but I’ll probably need you to show me how to use it a few more times.”

 

“I think that could be arranged,” Bucky agreed happily.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that tides you over for a little while! I am working on the sequel to So Alive, I promise!
> 
> If there are any one-shots you'd like to see with these two adorkable sweethearts, let me know!
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
